


Merman Blue

by RainyDaysWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But Not Without Plenty of Misunderstandings, F/M, Guilt, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Romance, Warnings May Change, eventual mutual pining, mentions of abuse, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDaysWriter/pseuds/RainyDaysWriter
Summary: Fairy tale endings sure are tough to get these days.





	Merman Blue

A freezing current swept through him, spearing his heart and spreading outward. Things had gone so very, very wrong. Her eyes, they were swallowing him whole. Shadows curled at the edges of his vision, but he couldn’t turn away, his entire body was tense, unresponsive.

“You’ve never really seen me, have you?” Tendrils of her hair brushed against his cheeks, his neck, his shoulders, like the eels she kept as beloved pets. He found himself waiting for the bites, to be torn apart by the very thing he loved. “You’ve never tried.”

_No, Rika, that isn’t true._ But he couldn’t speak, she wasn’t allowing it. He’d hurt her, angered her, to the point that she couldn’t stand to hear his voice.

“So how could you understand me?” she continued icily. She pulled away from him and smiled.

His lips parted, tongue working ferociously to choke out a single _“Please.”_

Her smile grew, bright white teeth on full display. “Even now you can’t help yourself.”

He tried to move, to swim to her, to take her into his arms until she felt better. Until she was warm once more, his ray of sunlight in the depths. He had to stop her before she destroyed herself. Before Jumin, Saeyoung, and Saeran saw her like this.

Perhaps, then, this was enough. She would take out her anger on him, and there would be none left for the others to see.

“I thought you were my salvation, Jihyun,” she breathed, lifting a hand to cup his chin. “But you’re just like the rest of them. A lost soul, forcing your problems on me.”

_I’m sorry._

“But I can help you, for a price.”

_Rika._

“Just say the word.”

“Yes.”

Her nails bit into his cheek and he gasped a moment before she pressed her mouth hard against his own. Sealing the deal. “Goodbye, Jihyun. Don’t worry about Jumin or the boys, I’ll take care of them better than you ever could.”

Pain ripped up his tailfin, drowning out his thoughts. His heart beat against his chest so hard it felt as if it would break free. His vision blurred, the cavern melting together with Rika, her beatific grin last to fade into darkness. _“Better start swimming . . .”_

* * *

Jihyun’s eyes shot open. He reached out for the phantom of golden hair, opening his mouth to plead as water pressed in around him, surging down his throat, suffocating him. He writhed, crying out silently for her to turn back, to help him, but each agonizing heartbeat passed the same as the last. Alone.

He clawed for the sunlight, in a desperation he had never felt. Breaking the surface, he choked and floundered like a guppy, fighting against the waves with difficulty. He might have wondered why she let him go if he hadn’t realized what she’d done. He was no longer part of the sea.

By the time he washed ashore, the sun was setting, bleeding reds and golds across the sky, and his body was more exhausted than ever. Cold wind brushed over his skin, raising goosebumps. Would he die here? 

Laughter and footsteps cut shattered his train of thought. He tried to roll onto his back, to see who approached, but his arms gave out. Someone gasped, it sounded distorted and far away.

“Oh my God . . .”

“Is he . . .?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little intro ^^


End file.
